One Step In the Right Direction
by Lovin' the Lord
Summary: Harry and Claire meant to be or not?
1. Chapter 1

**One Direction Parody**

"**And I want the pearl earrings, the sapphire necklace, and the 23 karat gold wrist watch. Harry, are you listening?" Vivian impatiently asked. **

"**I am love." Harry quickly replied getting his wallet out. "I just wanted you and I to be alone this Friday night not jewelry shopping." Harry gave the clerk his credit card. **

"**So we're missing one Friday night," Vivian began receiving the bags from the clerk.**

"**So what?" "This has been happening since we hooked up." Harry sighed opening the door to the tour bus." Well, if you love me you'd buy me whatever I want." Vivian protested stomping her way into the bus collapsing on Zayn's bed. **

"**So, how is the world's best couple doing?" Louis joked entering the room. Vivian immediately threw a pillow at him getting a direct target.**

"**Shut up Louis!" Vivian snapped exiting the room. Louis frowned getting up from the floor, "Look, you need to talk to the beast you call a girlfriend." Harry nodded his head. **

"**I know, I just can't break a girl's heart." Louis picked up a pillow and whacked it across Harry's face. **

"**What was that for?" Harry yelled. **

"**Snap out of it!" Louis yelled. "Be a man!" Harry stood up with confidence.**

"**Yeah, I am Harry Styles! No one pushes me around!" Vivian's voice rang from the outside, "Harry hurry up! We have a date at the mall remember?" Harry grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. Louis rolled his eyes, "No one pushes me around! Yeah right." **

**Harry and Vivian walked hand in hand into the mall complex. Vivian shrilled as she saw all her favorite stores" Come on Harry." Harry grinned," I'll leave the shopping to you love." Vivian rolled her hazel brown eyes and strutted into a store. "Finally, I get to get away from her." Harry turned around to collide with a person. **

"**I'm sorry." Harry said helping the girl up to her feet. The girl smiled ear to ear. _I know that smile anywhere_. _Not another fan!_ He sprinted away while the girl and her group of friends chased him around and around and around. He finally hid near a fern. **

"**That was a close one." Harry sighed standing up. He immediately heard crying coming from his right side. He turned around to see a girl, about his age, crying all by herself on a bench. _I've got to help her. But what if she's a total fan!_ Harry took a deep breath and sat next to the crying girl. **

"**Are you okay?" The girl looked straight into his brown eyes, **

"**No." Harry looked both ways very carefully, "Here," he said handing the girl One Direction tickets. "Come to the concert." The girl shook her head, "You can't just give me tickets and expect the pain to go away." Harry nodded, "You're right. What happened to you anyway?" The girl looked away refusing to look into his eyes. **

"**Come on," Harry began. The girl filled in the blank, "Claire." Harry continued, "What happened to you, you can tell me anything." The girl frowned, "I don't even know who you are." Claire said surprising Harry. **

"**I'm Harry Styles from One Direction." Claire shrugged her shoulders,**

"**I've never heard of One Direction before." Harry laughed, "Well now you do." Claire chuckled a little bit. **

"**Now tell me, what happened." Claire wiped away her tears, "My boyfriend, Mason, dumped me." **

"**Ouch." **

"**And it was via text message!"**

"**Double Ouch!" Claire paused for a minute, "Have you ever been dumped before?" **

**Harry shook his head, "Nope." **

"**Well you're lucky." Claire sniffled. Harry looked into Claire's green eyes, **

"**I'm really sorry about what happened Claire. And I'm also sorry I can't have apathy for you, because I've never been dumped." Claire shook her head full of shining red hair, **

"**It's okay. He was a jerk anyway." Harry hugged Claire and stood up from the bench. "If you need my number," He said writing it down and giving it to her. "Just call." Claire was shocked, "Harry, you don't have to do this. I'll get over it eventually." **

"**I insist you take it." He smiled giving her one last hug. "Stay strong." Claire nodded, "Thanks." **

**Harry strolled back to the entrance of the mall where he last saw Vivian. He spotted her scowling in front of H&M.**

"**Where have you been?" She yelled startling him. "Thanks to you, I've been standing her for about ten minutes looking like an idiot!" **

"**Look love," Harry gently spoke trying to calm her down. "Don't 'look love' me!" Vivian exploded. " That might work on the other idiotic teen girls you guys call 'fans' but never ever again use it on me." Harry took a deep breath, "I'm really tired right now love, so can we go now?" Vivian shook her head, "No way! You owe me for leaving me stranded here." The argument began to escalate from there. **

"**I didn't leave you stranded!" Harry yelled almost getting bystander's attention.**

"**Yeah you did! And you're a moron if you think you didn't!" **

"**You take that back!"**

"**Right after you apologize."**

"**For what? I've always been nice to you, treated you well! But you've always insulted me, ridiculed me, and even rejected my public affection for you."**

"**I'm so tired of you!" Vivian screamed. "You never even loved me! All you do is yell and yell and yell!" She began to sob wildly getting the public's full attention. **

"**You know I always loved you," Harry began trying to calm Vivian down. "But you never loved me back. It was always buy me this or buy me that." Harry paused for a second. **

"**Do you know we never even kissed?" Harry abruptly said. Vivian stopped crying and slapped Harry across his face.**

"**And we never will, because we're over!" She grabbed her purse and stomped her way out of the mall, leaving the major scene. Breaking Harry's heart. He turned around to see bystanders all around him. Some with a puzzled expression, and others with a furious one stamped to their faces.**

"**Why did you break that young girl's heart?" One woman asked getting the bystanders on her side. Before anyone else could talk, Harry rushed out of the mall and ran to the tour bus. **

"**Step on it!" Harry yelled. The bus driver complied and they were off. **

"**So," Liam began drinking some iced tea. "How was your date?" Harry picked up a pillow about to throw it at Liam but used it to cover his face.**

"**She never even loved me! She just used me because I had money! I never want to see her face again!" Harry said surprising Liam. **

"**Relationships aren't going to be easy," Liam replied sipping his beverage. "But you have to suck it up." Harry took the pillow away from his face, "So you expect me to go back to that she-devil, apologize, and get back together?" **

"**Pretty much." Harry sighed, "I need an aspirin." **

**Right after One Direction's concert in Baltimore, ,Maryland Harry got a text: **

Dis is Claire, wanna hang out tomorrow? **And Harry quickly texted back: **

Sure! Where ? **Claire replied in a blink of an eye: **How bout The Sea gulf Pool. **Harry thought about it carefully: **I can only b der 4 an hour tops.

**Claire soon replied: **Kk! I'll send u da deeds.** Harry was about to put his phone away when Louis snatched it away from him. **

"**Oooooooo, who's Claire?" **

"**Give it back!" **

"**Is she your new girlfriend?" Harry was about to speak when Louis interrupted him, "Finally! You dumped that battleaxe you call a girlfriend!" **

"**Well…" Louis frowned, "So you didn't dump her?" "Louis, it's complicated." 1Harry stammered reaching to get his phone. Louis scoffed and walked away. As Harry slid his phone into his pocket, Zayn, with his varsity jacket, entered the room.**

"**What's wrong?" Zayn asked removing his varsity jacket. "Everything." Harry replied leaping to his feet. "You should probably talk with someone about it then. I would, it's just that I'm really tired right now." Zayn patted Harry's shoulder, "Stay Strong." Harry nodded.**

"**Here it is!" Claire excitedly said smiling, her bright red hair and dark green eyes putting Harry in a daze. "Wow. I love it!" Harry replied trying to mimic Claire's enthusiasm. Claire looked into Harry's hazel eyes, "Are you okay?" Harry scratched his head. "I can't swim." Claire gently held Harry's hand, "It'll be okay, I gotcha." Harry smiled following Claire into the changing rooms. "So do we change in the same room or do we have separate ones?" "The pool had some budget cuts, so yeah same room it is." Claire and Harry walked in locking the door. "Don't look." Claire said changing. **

"**Okay, you have my word." Harry chuckled, removing his blue v- neck shirt revealing his toned muscular body. "Dang it!" Claire said. "What happened?" Harry asked almost turning around. "Can you help me with my bikini top please?" Harry chuckled, "So I can turn around?" Claire chuckled as well, "Yeah." Harry turned around and stared at the girl he met at the mall. "Whoa." He said shocked. "You look….." Before he could say anything else stupid he snapped out of his trance. "Right here." Claire pointed to the two strings she wanted him to tie. Harry successfully tied the knot and stepped back. Claire turned around "Thanks." "The pleasure's all mine love." Harry replied smiling. **

"**What did you say?"**

"**Um, nothing." Harry opened the door for her and they were off. "So can you teach me how to swim?" He asked carrying his towel on his shoulder. Claire nodded, "It's my duty." Harry became puzzled, "What?" Claire laughed, "I'm a Swim Instructor." Harry smiled, "I knew that." As they were walking down the path to the pool, two guys whistled at Claire, upsetting Harry. "They should really keep their mouth shut!" He said between clenched teeth. "Are you jealous or something?" Claire asked getting into the pool. Harry scoffed, "Me! No way! I'm just, you know helping." Claire rolled her eyes and motioned Harry into the pool. He got in with an enormous Splash! "Okay," Claire began grabbing Harry arms. "First you need to get your balance." She maneuvered him next to the pool wall. "Are you ready?" Harry nodded, "Just stay close." Claire put her arms around Harry's shoulder, "How's this?" Harry laughed, "Perfect." They both laughed. After all the drills and procedures, Harry could finally swim. **

"**Nice job!" Claire smiled.**

"**I couldn't do it without a perfect teacher." **

"**Thanks." Claire blushed.**

"**You're welcome." Harry got out of the water drying himself off with his towel, "I really need to ask you something." Claire nodded, "I'm all ears." Harry sat right next to her. "Do you want to go out, next Friday night?" Claire though about it "Let me check my schedule." She replied flipping through it. "I'm available!" "Great!" Harry said. They both chuckled. Harry stared into Claire's dark green eyes.**

"**What?" She asked running her hand through her hair.**

"**Your eyes are so wonderful." He whispered quickly looking the other way. "Not as much as you." She replied leaning closer in, Harry followed suit. In a matter of seconds, Harry's warm lips found its way to Claire's, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. Claire's arms were wrapped around Harry's broad shoulders, snug. She then ran her fingers into Harry's wavy brown hair loving every single moment of it. Seconds later, they both pulled away smiling from ear to ear. " I've never been kissed like that." Harry said smiling, running his fingers through Claire's red hair. "But you're Harry Styles! You're hot and kind and everything a girl could every want!" Harry leaned in, kissed her again, and whispered, "Thanks, love." Into her ears. **

"**Claire! What the heck are you doing?" Yelled a strong voice from the corner.**

"**Mason? What are you doing here? " Claire screamed getting up. Mason came over and grabbed Claire's arm, "Let's go!" Harry stood up "Let her go." Mason snickered at Harry. "Come on Claire!" Mason yelled squeezing Claire's left arm. "Ouch! You're hurting me!" Claire wailed trying to escape Mason's grip. Mason smacked Claire across the face, "Shut up!" Harry then punched Mason, his fist making contact with his face. Mason tumbled backwards into the table. "You shouldn't have done that pipsqueak." Mason rushed towards Harry pushing him into the pool. "Harry!" Claire cried. Mason grabbed her again, "Let's go!" Claire grabbed a tray from the patio table and whacked it across Mason's face completely knocking him out. Claire jumped into the pool and swam towards Harry. "Harry! Are you okay?" There was no response. Claire dragged Harry's body back on land. "Lifeguard!" Claire cried signaling the lifeguards to come. She quickly did mouth to mouth resuscitation. Suddenly Harry's eyelashes began to flutter. "Harry you're alive!" Claire said hugging him. "Yeah." He whispered letting go of Claire. "My body just hurts a little bit." Claire leaned in and kissed Harry. "How about now?" Harry laughed, "I'm better now." She gently and steadily picked him up allowing him to get his balance. "You can put your arm around my shoulder if you want." She said getting him to his feet." Thanks love." He wrapped his arm around Claire. And slowly but steadily walked they walked back to his apartment. **

"**Hello! Is anyone there!" Claire yelled knocking on the door. Niall opened the door with a "OMG total fan alert" expression on his face. "Don't worry," Claire began panting. "I'm not a crazy fan! I have Harry with me." Niall still shocked opened the door wider allowing Claire to lay Harry on the couch. Louis shortly came down the stairs but stopped staring at Claire and Harry. "You must be Claire." Niall opened his mouth, 'How do know her?" Louis whispered into Niall's ear, "Harry's been texting her like crazy! I think they're going out." Niall nodded his head full of blonde hair and stepped aside. "What happened to him?" Niall asked getting a closer look. " I punched this guy and he pushed me into the pool." Harry coughed. "I just had to help Claire out. He slapped her." Louis nodded his head, "Well you need some rest; we have rehearsal tomorrow at 6 am." Harry coughed, "Can Claire stay here for a few days?" Louis and Niall did a 360. "Why not?" Niall said receiving a jab from Louis. **

"**What was that for?" **

"**We have rehearsal tomorrow!" **

"**I'm not a love doctor or anything," Niall began looking at Claire and Harry. **

"**But those two belong together." Louis also looked at Harry and Claire snuggling together near the fire. "I guess you're right." He said going upstairs. "But only two days!" **

**The next morning, Liam and Zayn walked down the stairs and plopped themselves on the couch, watching TV. "Ouch!" cried Claire getting up from the couch. Liam and Zayn jumped out of the couch screaming, "Aaah!" "Hot girl alert!" Zayn whispered to Liam. "Hey I'm Zayn," He began kissing Claire's hand. "And you are?" Harry then threw a pillow at Zayn. "My girlfriend!" "I didn't know!" Zayn smiled backing away. "Sorry about that." Liam rolled his eyes, "I'm Liam, and you must be Claire." "How did you know?"**

"**Louis and Niall told me." He chuckled. "I'm going to kill them!" Harry exclaimed leaping from the couch. Claire sat him down, "You can kill them when you're feeling better." Harry smiled, "Thanks Claire." He kissed her on the cheek, making Liam sick to his stomach. "Eew! Get a room!" He said leaving. **

**A few minutes after their rehearsal, a sudden knock came from their door. "Who is it?" Zayn asked looking through the peephole. "It's me, you idiot!" yelled Vivian. "Oh, Lord help me." Zayn whispered opening the door. "Harry where have you been?" screamed Vivian making a scene. "Vivian what the heck are you doing here?" Harry said getting up from the couch. "Who's Vivian?" asked Claire also standing up. **

"**I'm his girlfriend." Vivian responded holding Harry's hand. Claire was shocked, " Harry, is this true?" Harry shook his head full of wavy brown hair. "No, she..." But before he could continue, Vivian gave him a big whopper kiss. Claire was stunned. "I'm leaving now." She walked towards the door. "Claire it's not what you think!" Harry said grabbing her hand. "Vivian broke up with me!" Claire turned around, "No she didn't! Remember you said who've never been dumped before!" **

"**After we had that conversation =, Vivian and I had an argument and she broke up with me." Claire turned around with tears in her dark green eyes. "Claire, I love you. And I would never lie to you." Harry looked into her eyes, "You have to believe me." Vivian then stepped in, "Harry, come on! I already made reservation at Le Cafe!" Claire shook her head, "If this is your way of breaking up with me..." Claire began sniffling. **

"**Claire! You're the one I love! Vivian never even cared about me! She only dated me because of my money." Harry caressed Claire's face, "You're the one for me." He then leaned in and kissed her upsetting Vivian. "I came over here to give you another chance but never mind!" Vivian stormed out of the room. "So you were right." Claire said smiling. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Harry took her hand, "It's okay, love." They hugged for awhile, getting back together. **

"**So, this story does have a happy ending." Zayn smirked. **

" **Yeah, it does." Harry replied staring into Claire's eyes. "It does."**


	2. Chapter 2

"**This is wrong." I whispered into Harry's ear as he kissed my neck. His hazel brown eyes stared at me, "What?" "This!" I replied pushing him away from me. He seemed shocked and then guilty. "I know, but I'm crazy at you Wren! I know Louis will be angry at us but," He put his gentle hands on my waist. "We belong together." I looked away with tears in my green eyes. "But I love Louis!" I said trying to get away from Harry, but his cologne put me in a daze. "And I love you." He whispered caressing my face. I started to cry, "I'm so confused!" Harry pulled me in closer, "Just say that you love me." I stared into his eyes, "I don't know if," He sealed my words with a tender kiss on my lips. "You love me." He repeated to me over and over again hypnotizing me with his lips and cologne. I kissed him back, "I do." His dimples appeared on his face making me blush like crazy. "Save those words for later." He said sitting me on the couch. I couldn't help but blush. Then, my sense came back to me.**

**All those times Louis kissed me saying he loved me, he really did. All those times he hugged me saying he'd always be there for me, he always was. All those times he cuddled up with me by the fire saying he loved me, he really did. I pulled away from Harry crying my eyes out. "I'm sorry I said," "But my heart belongs with Louis." There was no response, no "Wait, I love you!" or "Follow your heart's desire." Just silence. Harry just buttoned up his shirt gave me a box of tissues to wipe away my tears and sat on his bed. I fled to his bathroom and looked at the mirror, I failed Louis. I was supposed to be committed to him and him only. Darn Harry and his good looks. Darn me for being so silly enough to stand there while Harry kissed me. Louis will be furious! Who'd blame him! I exited the bathroom to see Harry waiting for me. "Please don't tell Louis." He whispered getting up. "If you do, he'd hate me! The band we'll be over! My career's on the line! Plus, I'd lose you." I slammed his door shut. **

"**Someone's feisty tonight." Louis yawned getting up from bed. **

"**Me," I stammered. "I'm fine, perfect, just wonderful!" Louis got up from his bed walking towards me, "Wren, you've never used that many adjectives in a sentence like that. What's wrong?" I teared up, "I'll tell you later." I said getting into bed. Louis was still standing, staring at me. His eyes were fixed on mine, "Tell me please." He insisted moving towards me. He caressed my face; just like Harry did. I flinched, which surprised Louis. "Love, what's going on? You're acting like you've seen a ghost?" I just shook my head and whispered, "Much worse." He was still right next to me. He looked up at the ceiling then down at me. "I'll give you some time to think and clear your head." He then went back to his bed and slept. That's the guy Louis is. He'll stay with you, comfort you, and never ever let you go depressed for one single moment. I sniffled. I failed Louis, he'll hate me! I hate me right now! I brought my comforter over my head to cover my shame. Tomorrow will be terrible! I can see it now, Louis with tears in his eyes, pushing me away to get to Harry. Harry trying to calm him down. Louis refusing and instead punching him. This is my entire fault! **


End file.
